


Refraction

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (in that she's in control but i'll untag if needed), F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but also overarching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Symmetra doesn’t really like to deal with people. So when she needs to unwind after a long day’s work, she’s got the perfect solution: use her hard-light technology to fashion the ideal partner to let loose with. It’s foolproof, and probably not company-sanctioned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a freaking title sorry. 
> 
> Also, this is absolutely what the sex toys of the future are going to be like, assuming the AI involved doesn't kill us first.
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

Satya Vaswani did not shirk from her duties, but that did not mean that she would avoid finding creative ways to deal with problems.

As a model architect and agent for Vishkar, she needed to be the embodiment of its corporate and social values. A beacon of its mission for progress, development, and structure. Even outside of the expected limitations of corporate imaging, she found herself restricted and restrained.

The woman also known as Symmetra did not generally chafe under limitations. She preferred cohesion, after all, and that was only possible with some sacrifices. But there was only so much she could take, and so she had been chipping away at a little side-project for some time. Nothing illegal, or that would compromise Vishkar’s organizational or trade security, but she had to confess that it was illicit, to a degree. Or at least not something she’d want revealed.

Satya had, over time, found herself in the position where her strenuous and taxing contributions to Vishkar’s prestige left her wanting and yearning for stimulation of a very _specific_ sort. She knew she’d find it only one way but she was not drawn to seek out her satisfaction in others. She accepted only a very select few as friends, and none of them enticed the feelings in her that would have been necessary for her to enjoy this sort of destressing. Even if they had, she did not particularly care for the complexities, hassle, and nuances of managing another person’s needs in a sexual relationship.

Perhaps such a person would make themselves known, someday, or she would be compelled to seek them out. But until then, she had to manage on her own. Fortunately, she had put into motion the perfect solution to her dilemma.

It had started small: a little stray coding here, some hard-light fiddling there, and then she had built upon the fragments until something truly special had begun to take shape in her mind.

Certainly, she could simply fashion a phallic object out of hard-light and find her enjoyment that way. She had done so plenty of times in the past, or made use of conventional mastubation aids. But what if she did something different? Something...bolder?

Satya had been pooling her little efforts together for long enough that its end goal was at hand. She’d known to keep it hidden: while not criminal, using resources she had built for the company for her own purposes would not go over well, even on her own time. And the sort of hunger that she felt gnawing within her, yearning to be satisfied, was best kept apart from public life, even though the pull of sexuality ensnared nearly every human on the planet.

But now, her work had borne fruit. Now, all that was left was to take the plunge.

When she formed her hands into the _mudra_ she’d come to associate with this particular creation, the outline started to solidify, projecting out from the palm of her mechanical arm. The polyhedron of light beamed out into the center of her office room, and the silhouette became distinct against the lamps shimmering overhead. It filled, slowly, with a reflective sheen of blue-white, forming solid surfaces out of the refraction she’d so painstakingly measured out. It took all of Satya’s focus to keep herself under control while she completed her work, but when she was done, she was left to peruse her creation.

They were several heads taller than her, with shoulders broader than any man she’d seen. The spotless surface of their hard-light “skin” was lined with the tension of finely-chiseled strength, their biceps and thighs wider across than her outstretched fingers could grasp while the rest of their body was wrought with defined power. For their size, their form was proportional to a man in generally peak physical condition, with particular emphasis on their weight-lighting musculature, but given that they towered above her, Satya couldn’t help but be awed and a little terrified at the gravity of their power.

In a sense, Satya had crafted her own _murti_ , engendering a facsimile of Rudra as a strongman rather than a terror of the hunt, or…

Ah, Satya preferred the alternative. Perhaps her construct more closely resembled Rama, hero triumphant, combining raw power with the elegance that she inspired in all her creations. Yes, that possibility suited her, especially given its luminescent blue glow. Her devotion would not extend beyond private contemplation, and she would not dub it such. But for a fleeting moment, she could pretend that she had sculpted a tribute to Vishnu’s seventh avatar.

The thought drifted away when her gaze turned towards its center, following the lines of its abdomen to its pelvis and what lay beneath. The true reason for her experiment and extended solitude. 

Her hard-light golem wielded a cock and packed the heavy testicles that she would have expected from such a monstrous length. They were the biggest she had ever beheld, and though that was dampened by the fact that she’d been given the chance to observe very few in her lifetime, the equipment she had granted to her idol was impressive indeed. 

Its face was indistinct, devoid of features she could readily associate with any particular person, save for the square jaw and wide nose that fit its powerful body, as well as the absence of any simulated hair. Its eyes were blank, shimmering white voids in its face, and when it tilted its head down to face her it displayed no particular emotion.

“Very good.” Satya nodded, undoing the clasps on the left side of her top to pull the blue fabric into the two halves that, when secured beneath the holds, held her clothing together from the front. Slipping the material aside exposed the rich, teakwood-toned skin of her belly and the darker colors of her black undersuit, and with a sigh, she slid out of her upper layer and placed it on the hook by the door to the room, giving herself the freedom to start to stretch and pull the one-piece of her underclothing and fully expose herself.

“You will do nicely.” Speaking served no real purpose here: the construct had only basic artificial intelligence, enough to follow the patterns she had programmed into it, take in her orders, and obey them. But talking helped her ease into what she was about to do, and made this whole situation seem less isolating. She would not pretend that she was unconcerned with the potential consequences of her experiment...but the benefits outweighed the risks. And she had to remember that, above all, _she_ exerted complete control. No matter what happened, everything occurred at her leisure and by her command.

“You know what your purpose is, but in an effort to maintain some illusion of personability, perhaps I will discourse on it anyway.” Satya undid the buttons on the back of her one-piece and pulled it forward, beginning to step out of the enclosed suit. 

“You are here to utterly dominate me, to make use of me as if you derived pleasure from seeing me under your power and undone by what you have to offer.” Her nipples caught on her suit, and with a tug, she pulled her clothing down past her belly button, her breasts swaying from the released tension. Satya’s Vishkar-code office uniform was conservative by design, with long, loose pants and a skirt-coat that went down to her covered thighs. But even the more risqué outfit that she donned for corporate espionage or personal purposes, with a taut bustline and exposed thighs—the attire she was currently disrobing from—failed to communicate the magnificence of her chest. Now free from their confines, her breasts seemed fuller, softer, and rounder than her tight clothing made them appear, the weight of them swinging gently as she moved. 

“You don’t, of course. I am not quite there yet. You certainly will not be able to achieve any kind of euphoria. But perhaps, in that rudimentary mind of yours, the code that I will build upon to give you pleasure will start to aggregate data from this experience.” Satya stepped out of her suit, fingers catching the waistband as she exposed herself so she could neatly place it on her desk. She slipped off her visor and the band that connected to her forehead and placed it next to her undergarments, fully naked save for her earrings, her mechanical arm...and, of course, her thigh-high leggings and high-heeled boots.

If she was going to retain some semblance of control during what was to come, she had to look the part, of course. And there was something exciting about the way her leggings hugged her skin, squeezing gently into her thighs, reminding her of just how much fun it could be to flaunt her legs, enthralling those with enough taste to appreciate them. Her construct could not oogle her approvingly, but that could be iterated. 

“The command word is _Sita_. If I speak this at any point, you will halt all motor functions and obey my next instruction to the letter.” She nodded with satisfaction as the construct’s blank eyes blinked, and it returned with a tilt of its head, still looking down at her. She ran her hands and fingers over its muscles appreciatively, admiring both the perfection of its form and the hallmarks of her own labor, squeezing and stroking and whistling at how close she had gotten to mimicking the texture of skin and muscle tissue. 

“That being said…” Satya knew that putting this off wouldn’t extend the pleasure more than it would frustrate her for her lack of satisfaction. So instead of blabbering away, she got down to business.

“ _Sita_ Pin me down and fuck me from behind.”

Her holographic partner went to work immediately. Large, precise hands wrapped around her waist and grabbed her thigh, lifting her and grinding her crotch against its cock. Her bush tickled the head of its dick, shining blue like the rest of him, oozing her anticipation onto its length as she was shoved forward and back, her head swaying with the force of its movement. 

That hadn’t been her precise command, but she’d programmed it to imitate human arousal cycles: it needed to get hard, or at least harder, to properly follow her directive, and so Symmetra allowed her custom-built partner to manhandle her. It wasn’t unpleasant to feel her clit drag along the topside of its length, or to feel the thick tip prod her entrance when it pushed her away in preparation shoving her forward again. She grit her teeth when the fingers digging into her hips shifted to grope her ass, employing her soft, wide rear as a hold while its dick slipped between her thighs and left her straddling it helplessly, leaking lubrication onto the pole beneath her. 

Symmetra wanted to speak, to command it to hurry up and _fuck_ her already, but her partner seemed to get the message, or at least had deduced that it was erect enough, and that she was wet enouh, to accomplish its goal. The hand gripping her thigh moved to her butt, and then it rotated her until she was facing away, bent over in front of it while it took her to the ground. She extended her arms, catching herself on her palms while her knees kept her elevated on her bottom half, leaving her looking downwards while her partner draped themselves across her. The weight of their form lay heavy on her back, but they seemed to have enough presence of mind—within whatever rudimentary mind they _did_ possess—to not bring their full mass to bear and squash her. Instead, they simply...stayed, vast and powerful and _there_ , palms supporting them while they mirrored her stance and covered her.

She tried to arch her back, to present herself even more submissively than her construct’s position already forced from her, and then she felt it. Nudging at her slit, thick and hefty, humming with the faint whine that she associated with her hard-light constructions. A reminder that the cock that was pushing at the entrance of her folds had been formed from her own mind, brought into being at the tips of her fingers. It also let her recall just how much of a risk she was taking by going along with this, both to her own person and to her standing in the company, but when the hard-light man began to slip his dick forward into her, Satya couldn’t dream of stopping. Not when she was so close to what had eluded her for so long…

It was slow going, and her creation knew not to go too quickly, even if her end goal was being utterly rawed out by its shaft. It was an impressive cock, long and girthy, and it stretched her wide as the head delved deeper inside of her, treading upon new territory every time it pushed a little more into her wet, waiting walls. The presence within her was not particular warm, and not _quite_ close enough to the texture of a real dick to let her pretend that it was another human, but perhaps that was for the better. If she fell too far into the fantasy of a romantic attachment, she risked distancing herself from the reality of the situation and beginning an unhealthy fascination with a facsimile. 

But as it kept spearing her on its shaft, Symmetra couldn’t stop herself from moaning and rolling her hips backwards to let her rear squish against its pelvis, driving herself onto that intruding rod until there was nowhere left to go, and its smooth balls tapped against the hood of her lower lips. 

It was tense and it was heavy and it was so very _there,_ and Satya couldn’t get enough. She needed more. Not just more of its cock, but more of the sensation of being utterly controlled and restricted and given nowhere else to move, save where her partner wanted. True, she maintained the final say in everything, but willingly surrendering it made her power that much more meaningful than if she took it for granted. 

“I said _fuck_ me. Be rough and deep and as hard as you can, but do not stop unless I say so.” She hissed, lower lip trembling as her toes dragged along the floor while she tried to keep herself still. “That is an order.”

If nothing else, her construct knew how to follow her commands promptly. It immediately snapped its hips back, its dick withdrawing halfway, and slammed them back forward, plugging her pussy right back up with its shaft. She couldn’t stop herself from yelping, only to bite her lip to hold back her exclamation at being so utterly filled in one swift motion. Her partner was not able to judge her for her lack of composure, but she had her own standards to maintain, and she would not submit immediately into a drooling, fuck-drunk mess. She had her pride, and relinquishing it would be meaningless if she did not hold out as long as she could.

But it—or, perhaps, _he,_ she should say, to make this more intuitive—was already kicking things into high gear. The second thrust was that much harder than the first, and the third even more powerful as she swayed and trembled, breasts heaving and swinging back and forth with the plunging motions of his cock, his balls swinging to slap her clit each time he bottomed out with a wet _smack_. It had taken a lot to program reactive gravity into her creation’s testicles, and her work was rewarded each time that sensitive bud was jostled and left buzzing from the thumping of her construct’s cock.

Symmetra did not cry out, not yet, but sweat was trickling down her brow and dripping from her waist, to say nothing of how she was streaking perspiration across his chest whenever he fucker into her a little too hard and brought his whole back to rest on her smaller, darker form. She’d designed him to have miniscule flaws like this, too, all the better to enjoy when something took an unexpected turn. If she’d wanted mechanical, unerring precision, she’d have made a sybian or something cruder. But she’d wanted to try her hand at crafting a partner, however illusory they might be, and she’d iterate even further on this design when she regained her senses.

The hands on either side of her body tensed, and though her creation could not climax, the flurry of movements of his cock in and out of her, the head kissing the front of her womb, was the sort of frenzied motion that would have heralded an orgasm or climax in a human male. Instead, he channeled his energy into mimicking the long, deep, brutal thrusts of a man so addled with his incoming peak that he didn’t care whether his partner wanted him to pull out or not: his relentless motions meant that his cum would be planted deep within her, dammit, and there wouldn’t be anything either of them could do about it.

The thought of having her pussy painted creamy, oozing white with cum, overflowing and warming her with the volume of the load, was, in combination with that digital dick and ballsack imitating the twitching, desperate movements of an orgasm, enough to bring Symmetra over the edge she’d been teetering on while she got rammed and smashed by her own creation. Deep within her, the warmth that she might’ve associated with being pumped full of cream blossomed outward from her core and crotch, leaving her legs trembling and her body unable to take the force and oversensitive synesthesia. Her cunt clenched and tightened on that blue, shimmering cock, her release splattering onto his testicles while he held himself balls-deep, unwavering in the face of her quivering, constricting climax. 

Symmetra moaned and whined and gasped and drooled, and she didn’t stop until the feeling had faded into a numb, will-shattering bliss, her whole body losing strength while he pulled out of her as if he’d just drilled his cum deep into her womb. She could almost feel his phantom load drip from between her puffy, trembling lower lips while her mouth hung open as she panted. Her fingers gripped the carpet, and she found the presence of mind to speak in a wavering tone that strengthened as she stayed her course.

“ _S...Sita._ Again. Press me to the floor this time. Do not relent. Make it _hurt_.” 

Her creation obeyed, one hand pressing between her shoulder blades while the other held himself up the same as before. He pushed, forcing her to flatten her chest against the carpet, arms extending in front of her while she tried to keep a slope up from her toes to her waist. His dick, still slick from having just fucked her, shoved back forwards between the lips of her slit and got right back to pounding. 

If he’d been going hard before, now he was absolutely unrestrained, unleashing wild furious energy through pumping his cock in and out, slamming against her so strongly that her ass quaked and shuddered from the impact, the tension echoing out into a weakening ripple through her lower body. The raw, rough pounding of his pelvis and the rubbing of his dick along her folds sent a xylophoning warmth up her spine, leaving her head abuzz with pleasure as she struggled to maintain the composure that was so important to her.

He kept going, even harder and faster, so quick that she feared that she’d be unable to walk after this. The hand on her shoulders moved up to press on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair before shoving her face towards the carpet, muffling her weak protestations as that long, thick, glorious dick kept stretching and assailing her with the wonderful, incessant sensation of being used. Of being wrapped around someone’s cock and made to milk it, of feeling endlessly full balls smacking against her skin in spite of her nearly prone position. Her butt was elevated in one final futile struggle for control and resistance that merely made her construct’s task of dominating her that much easier, giving him better access to her pussy to pound. The hand not touching her body remained firmly planted on the floor, steadying him while his lower half and left arm did all the difficult work of fucking her and keeping her pliant.

It occurred to Satya, for one horrifying moment, that she could not speak. She was sputtering around the fabric of the carpet, lips blocked by the soft material, and the hand he had on her head would not let her rise. If she needed to stop, if he went harder than she could physically handle, if _something_ happened...she would be unable to say the command word. So much hung on _Sita_ , on being able to exercise that fragile power.

And it was only then that Satya knew her true purpose here. Tasting powerlessness was key to appreciating the power that she did wield. Only by gifting a subordinate, her own project, control over her could she possibly comprehend the influence she held over it. Over _him_ , and anyone else who she commanded similarly, whether in the context of Vishkar’s corporate culture or being utterly rawed out and wrapped around a cock like a sex toy. Either way, she knew the truth.

Her hold was fragile, and that was why she had to keep it so close, and maintain it so tightly. That was why she had to _stay_ on top, and why allowing such submissions as this were so important, lest her power go to her head.

So she accepted it all. All the wonderful, painful pounding, all the throbbing and numbness and aching and degradation of being slammed and fucked and speared by the massive cock she had constructed for that very purpose. She embraced being pushed and manhandled, pressed prone to the ground with her ass in the air for the benefit of someone who couldn’t even feel pleasure. When he held himself deep and tensed and twitched in imitation of an orgasm, save for the absence of cream, she bit into the carpet and whined, eyelids fluttering and limbs wriggling uselessly beneath his hold while her crotch went right back to being overloaded with pleasure and her cunt gripped and squeezed onto a cock that couldn’t appreciate its ministrations. Just like before she left his shaft coated in the fluid of her orgasm, a rolling wave of spurts and gushes that dripped to the floor and left her pussy trembling at the slightest touch while he withdrew, dragging against her too-tender inner walls as he went.

The hold on her hair released, and she raised her head to gasp and breath, tears dotting the corners of her eyes as she took in huge gulps of air and coughed. She managed to croak out a few more words, slowly, as she felt the construct begin to back away, slapping her ass back and forth with his pussy-soaked cock, his balls resting on her butt while she tried to regain her composure. He had retained the aggression she’d programmed him with. Good. That boded well for future versions of his software.

“ _Sita_. W...well done. Lift and hold me, and do it again while I am in the air. A little less forcefully this time.” She did not trust herself to stand, much less walk, and figured that the chance to let blood flow back into her legs could be combined well enough with one more round. Assuming it didn’t lead to even more.

Her partner complied, rising and lifting her by her waist, then securing his shimmering, bright blue hands beneath her thighs and the back of her knee, hooking his fingers behind her head and hoisting until her legs were left to dangle in the air, her feet kicked up and her arms locked on the other side of his while the tip of his dick slid along her oozing, still-sore slit. He jerked his hips upwards, her ass pressing back against his pelvis while his dick slid between her folds, and Symmetra knew that she’d need to test out _many_ more iterations of the current version of her creation before advancing to another stage. 

Her plans, however, would have to take a backseat to the fucking she was about to endure, as her creation began sliding his cock in and out of her in long, slow thrusts that were no less impactful on the stretching of her inner walls for their slower speed. Planning and coordinating for the future was good, but Symmetra had to focus on the here and now to enjoy the fruits of her labor. Anticipating the ravagings to come should not distract from what she was currently enjoying, as her legs whined in protest at their elevated position and her pussy strained to accommodate her partner’s cock at this angle.

He worked his shaft in and out with weight and precision, lending every pump of his hips and shove of his cock more force to slide into her. What he was lacking in speed, this time, was more than made up for in the way his synthetic cockhead dragged and left the most agonizingly wonderful aching along her inner walls, his balls swaying to and fro every time his shaft slipped into her and withdrew. 

The angle he was holding Satya at was making her shoulders ache and her biceps throb, and he was gripping the back of her head so hard that her neck was starting to protest the pressure being placed against it. Her feet, too, were less constricted than before but no more relieved of tension: evidently, her hope that being fucked full-nelson would give her legs the chance to relax was a futile one. The motion of her breasts swinging and heaving up and down, alongside the constantly slapping of her ass against his pelvis, was going to leave both her upper and lower body terribly sore. 

The measured thrusts she was made to endure in this restrained position brought her pleasure of a less extreme sort, more akin to a satisfying fullness than a rapid-flurry of assault of touch and temperature, but the anticipation of being stuffed full of dick, and the yearning vacancy when he withdrew, all built to the outcome she both expected and hungered for.

Her hard-light partner dug his fingers into her hair, tensed every limb to constrict her even more tightly, and shoved his dick as far up into her as he could, the length twitching and pulsing within her as if he was cumming. For a third time, Satya whined and cried out in a terribly undignified fashion while she came around the cock that was bottomed out in her. Compared to her two prior orgasms, though, she was left feeling less like she was being absolutely broken on his cock and more like she was enjoying a trembling little quake all throughout her body, a comforting buzz rather than a mind-shattering flare of overstimulation.

The calmer intensity of her climax gave her the presence of mind to stop moaning and panting and begging, and instead to return to the subdued, frosty dignity that she carried herself with so often. An impressive accomplishment, given that she was being held in a terribly debilitating wrestling hold, modified to allow her to be fucked, and that she was still wrapped around the dick that had brought her so much pleasure.

Her partner relaxed his grip, awaiting new direction, and Satya took the chance to lower her feet and stand on unsteady legs, hands gripping his thick, muscular arms to keep herself from falling over and ruining the image she’d cobbled together of stature and majesty...in spite of her sweat-drenched skin, soaked slit, and the red marks where she’d been smashed against her creation’s larger, stronger form.

Her breath was heavy and her heart still pounded from the high of being slammed and pounded so strongly, and in spite of herself, she wondered what else might be worth exploring when she had so much free time. She’d been pressed to the ground face-down, but maybe facing him would evoke a different sort of dynamic that she could explore. Or she could see how to meld being on top with being under his temporary control. To say nothing of the... _other_ parts of her body on offer…

One thing was certain, however. Symmetra would have to work even harder to perfect what was shaping up to be her most ambitious project ever. She’d _adore_ feeling her construct’s blue, hard-light cock splatter her with simulated cum, if only to get the extra rush of being truly stuffed full of cream. But that would take a long, long time to get right.

...Perhaps more trials were needed. And perhaps now was the best time to start them.

Yes. That seemed like a good idea.


End file.
